


Ashes to Ashes

by ariadneowl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, poem, vague description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadneowl/pseuds/ariadneowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew how I came into this world<br/>I just didn’t expect <br/>to leave it the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

I came into this world   
kicking and screaming,  
covered in blood,  
My cries mixing   
with those of my mother. 

Out of the warm, quiet darkness,   
Into the cold, harsh light. 

I knew how I came into this world  
I just didn’t expect   
to leave it the same way.   
Is it irony?  
or simply its bitter, twisted cousin

I left this world   
kicking and screaming,  
covered in blood,  
My cries mixing   
with those of my mother. 

Out of the cold, harsh light,   
Into the warm, quiet darkness,

And into the light once more. 

Ashes to ashes,   
Dust to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
